


He Deserves This

by LieutenantWubs



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/M, Oops, Spoilers, Swearing, except for that flamethrower guy, minor violence mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 05:56:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4735046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LieutenantWubs/pseuds/LieutenantWubs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Alternate ending where Josh makes it out of the mines with Mike and doesn't get dragged off by wendigo!Hannah. He survives and goes to the police station with all of his friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Deserves This

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt was given to me by Claras-12 on tumblr.

Josh stared in horror at the bodies hanging from hooks as Mike led him to the exit.

“No...no!” He let out screams of agony at the sight of spikes ripping through jaws and throats. “I didn’t-... I didn’t want you to die!” He was choking back sobs now.

Mike tried to ignore Josh’s rambling as he checked corners and the ceiling for any signs of a wendigo. He led his crazed friend over to the ledge where they could hop into the water, but he noticed movement in the furthest part of the lake.

“Josh, hold on.”

“W-what is it, Mike?” Josh was looking around frantically now but Mike quickly grabbed his shoulder.

“Don’t move. Not a fucking muscle.” They both practically held their breaths as a tall, pale wendigo emerged from the water. It scanned the cave for any signs of movement before moving up onto the other side of the cave and beginning to walk away. Josh watched and thought he saw a small patch of a black design on the monsters upper arm.

“Hannah...?”

“Shh!”

Both boys shut their mouths when the wendigo whipped its head around and shrieked in their direction. It seemed to stare at their location for minutes before turning back and heading into another part of the cave. When it was out of sight, Mike and Josh sighed in relief. Mike turned to glare at Josh.

“You have to be quiet if you want to get out of here alive.” Josh shook his head quickly and frantically scanned the cave again before following Mike into the water.

* * *

 

Up ahead, Josh could see Sam struggling to open the lodge door so he picked up his pace to get to her. He could hear Mike quietly cussing at him to slow down.

“Sammy. Sammy Sammy Sammy Sammy.” She turned around in fear but relaxed when it was only Josh and Mike. She hugged Josh and thanked the stars that he was ok, before hugging Mike and thanking him for getting both of them out of there safely.

“Can you get in?” Mike nodded towards the door that Sam was struggling with earlier.

“No, it’s locked. Like every goddamn door in this place. Josh, do you have your keys to the lodge?” Sam watched as Josh checked his pockets.

“N-no. They must have fallen out when I was taken by that thing. But we can just break the glass.” He scanned the ground and picked up a rock and handed it to Sam. She took it and turned back to the door. After bashing the rock through, Sam reached in carefully to unlock the door.

Mike walked into the lodge first. “There might still be someone in the basement” Sam and Josh followed behind him as they made their way downstairs. Everything seemed still and quiet in the lodge, which put all three of them on edge. They entered the movie room and suddenly all their friends came running past them screaming.

“GO! GO!”

“RUN!”

Mike turned to follow the others but Sam looked to see what was down the hallway. Two wendigos appeared and Sam rushed to close the door and lock it. She barely had time to secure the lock before Josh was grabbing her arm and pulling her upstairs.

As they ran towards the living room, both Josh and Sam stopped in their tracks when they noticed a wendigo on the hanging decoration piece. Mike whispered for all of them to stay still.

After a few moments, the sound of the other two wendigos coming upstairs sent everyone into high alert mode. One of the smaller wendigos made its way into the center room and everyone watched in horror as the tallest one attacked and smashed the other into the stairs. Mike used that opportunity to slowly make his way over to a lightbulb.

The second small wendigo noticed his movement and went towards him, but the taller one lunged at it, making quick work to rip its head off.

Sam and Josh took a step back, alerting the remaining wendigo. They both froze as it stalked towards them. Sam could see Mike struggling to crush the lightbulb in his hand, but could also hear a door to the lodge opening somewhere behind her. 

The wendigo turned away from Sam and Josh to look where Mike was standing. Sam thought of what she should do. When she decided to help Mike, she quickly glanced at Josh to give him a heads up before yelling out.

“Hey!”

With a high pitch shriek, the wendigo placed it’s focus back on Sam. Josh watched out of the corner of his eye as Emily ran out of the lodge. He looked back at the wendigo that was in front of Sam and almost shook from it’s scream.

After staring at Sam for a few moments, it turned and walked towards the railing of the stairs. Josh watched as Sam turned to him and mouthed ‘run’. He shook his head but suddenly she ran behind a pillar. Josh stared in shock as she slowly looked back at him and mouthed at him to run again. He didn’t want to leave her, but he trusted Mike, so Josh slowly made his way out of the lodge while the wendigo was distracted.

When he made it outside, Josh was greeted with the sights of his friends all huddled and shaking in the snow. He ran over to them and turned in time to see Mike coming out. Josh frantically looked for Sam behind him but couldn’t spot her.

“W-where’s Sam?” Mike struggled to find his voice and Josh couldn’t stop himself from getting in Mike’s face. “Where is she?”

The sound of the wendigo shrieking caused everyone to look at the lodge, and Josh saw Sam running and flipping a switch. Suddenly, the lodge lit up in flames and Sam got blown into the snow from the force. Josh ran over to her and lifted her up to make sure she wasn’t wounded.

A helicopter could be heard in the distance so they all looked up to see a rescue crew flying towards their position. Ashley cried at the sight of them and hugged Chris, while Mike cursed at all the shit he had seen. Emily stayed in shocked silence while watching the lodge burn down. Josh felt like crying as he watched the sun rise over the mountain, thinking that he would be down in those dark mines forever. Just like Hannah. He looked down at Sam.

“Thank you, Sam. For coming back for me.” She stared at him in shock before showing the bare hints of a smile.

“No problem, jerk.” He laughed as tears fell down his face and soon the sound of helicopter propellers prevented him from hearing anything else.

* * *

 

“Did you plan to hurt your friends?”

“No! No, I... I just wanted them to feel what my sisters felt.”

“Do you feel any remorse for what you did?”

“I didn’t do anything wrong! I didn’t think... that there was something up there. I just wanted them to know... to know how they felt.”

“Josh, you have shown extreme symptoms of ill mental behavior. You realize that you will need to get help, correct?”

“I didn’t mean... I didn’t mean for any of this to happen... Oh god. Jess. Jess is she ok?”

“She is alive.”

“Good. Good good good. I know... I know I didn’t kill her. It was that thing. It was all because of that thing.”

“This, thing, you describe. Is it the one who set the prank for your friends?”

“N-no... but it’s the reason we almost died. I swear, I swear it wasn’t me.”

“You’ll need to be evaluated, Josh.”

“No, no no no. I didn’t do it. My friends...”

“All of your friends are safe now, Josh.”

“They’re safe... All... all of them, are safe.”

“Take him back out into the waiting room. We need to get these kids to a hospital.”

Josh stared at the desk in front of him as the cop came behind him and lifted him out of his seat. When he stood up straight, he could see his reflection in the mirror, that was most likely a window. Josh smiled at it.

“They’re all safe...”

**Author's Note:**

> Too bad we didn't get a better ending where Josh ACTUALLY lived :) gonna send them game directors a heated email, yah hear?
> 
> Helpful Criticism is ALWAYS welcomed and appreciated because I never want my characters to seem too OC and my writing can always improve.


End file.
